Hidden in the Shadows
by Laylacat11
Summary: Death greeted me quietly, when I closed my heavy eyes in sleep I found that in the land of sleep there is a nothing; only things that your mind makes up. Something changed in the darkness of my mind and that was when I saw my three angles. From the moment I saw them, I could feel something similar to a connection of sorts. That was when I realized I had to live to meet them.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2 WILL BE HERE ON: DECEMBER 4**

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first Twilight fanfiction (It is in no way my first ever written) and it is about the three Volturi kings and their one mate. I have decided to write this story since I have found this part of the fandom lacking. I think the stories written already about this are very well written and I hope to live up to that expectation. I am not only writing this for my enjoyment but also for the fans who want to see more. Anyways here's that disclaimer that everyone always puts on their work,**

 **I in no way shape or form own Twilight,** **Twilight is written by Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fanfiction and therefore is in no way cannon, like at all nor will it ever be cannon. I own absolutely nothing besides the characters unrecognizable to the audience that has seen the movies or read the books (or both!). In other words I own my Own Characters and that's about it. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

~I~

I must have lain there for hours just waiting for the dark overbearing sea to take me into its freezing cold embrace. There was nothing I could do to leave the sea of water my limbs were too numb. My mind is foggy with the thoughts of my ancestors and what they would say when they learned of the next stupid thing I'd done. Naturally that shame did not last long in this world where there were lots of other people who have done worse things. I stare intently at the night sky since there is nothing that I can do about any of it. I don't even remember how it is I ended up in this sea only that I was daydreaming while walking back to my apartment. I had just finished reading a book about a woman who lost everything so that she could run away with her lover, I was envisioning myself in her place. Who wouldn't want to be that girl? She was rich, intelligent, and utterly beautifully perfect in everything she did. Then again I could never be like her since I was only a human and there was nothing perfect about human beings since we cannot do everything right and we will eventually fail.

Just as I had walked by an alleyway a woman with long curly brown hair in an elegant black dress came up to walk behind me, being stupid I had stopped and asked her what she wanted and instead of an answer I am gifted with a punch to a face and a head slam straight into the brick wall of the Cheshire Cafe. From then on I have no idea what had happened to me since the moment I woke up I was in this sea of water.

Out the corner of my eye I see a trail of watered down red leading from my body outwards, the further away it goes the less of it there is. That isn't the only thing I can see though, I think I can see my Aunt Lenore waving at me from above, she's hanging onto the clouds with that brilliantly mischievous smile of hers plastered to her features. The smile is infectious and my face makes a slight leap upwards so that the frown on my face turns to a small smile. We gaze at each other with my grey eyes gazing into her beautiful green ones. Her old wrinkled hands reach for me her silver wedding rings catches the brilliant light of the moon so that it looks as if she is a being envisioned by the gods and for many who looked upon Lorena's delicate face would be quick to agree. Her red hair flows down the sides of the cloud that it cascades over the full moon. She opens her mouth to speak to me but while her lips move no sound is to be heard still to me it appears as though she is a white angel watching over the damned. When realization hits me the smile drops off my face because I realize that the last time I saw my Aunt Lenore she was in a coffin with vases of flowers spilling onto the sides while crying relatives sat on metal chairs surrounding a body that no longer breathes.

A thought approaches my mind, does this mean that I too am going to die? Will my spirit finally be freed from the prison that is my body? To be honest I'm slightly frightened. Looking back on it I believe that Lenore was there to help comfort me as my eyes closed and I passed from this world, after all my aunt was the only one I had left to trust in this world full of shadows and dark corners. Wet tears begin to fall from my eyes to slide down my face and then join the water that encases me. A sob sounding so desperate escaped my blue-tinged lips to fall on deaf ears. I don't want to die but I also want to be able to run towards Lenore and I want to hug her, to say I was sorry for all those hurtful things I said to her. I want to scream her name until I can no longer breathe because this pain that has filled me since her death has been so hard to ignore and yet I continue to bury it deep down.

A wave is growing a few feet away from me; when it hits it dunks my face underwater my eyes were not prepared for this so half-lidded they gaze at the growth near the bottom of the sea. It is fairly beautiful in a horrifying way with deep dark colored sand and light blue,grey, and green stones are strewn about on the ocean floor. My face never surfaces from the water by the time I realize that my body isn't going to turn over like it had the last few times the need for oxygen is scratching in my skull making it pound through my temples. In this sea I am going to die by suffocating and not by frost bite my fingers want to desperately claw my way to the surface but they still cannot move from the top of the water. I open my throat and scream out bubbles of air until only water is left to fill my lungs. At that last moment I realize that I am dead.

From that moment on warmth worked itself into my bones and I am free from the restraints of the water. I can feel them now, my fingers I mean, they can move and wiggle about and soon my arms will be movable as well. It is like a breath of fresh air in lungs that do not exist. To say that it is peaceful is quite the understatement of the year. Images of my life float above me; my mother cooking in the kitchen whilst my father watched the television neither one caring to look at the other only when I was in the room did they talk to one another I suppose the only reason they stayed together was because of me. On Christmas day we would visit Aunt Lenore and Uncle Hal in their tiny cottage by the lake, their house was a dream! Lenore told me that she was lucky that He loved her enough to pay that gigantic fee to live next to a lake. Even when I was very small I could see the difference between my mother and father's relationship and My Aunt Lenore's love for Hal, it was all in the eyes; Lenore had nothing but pure love in her eyes when she spoke of How or when she looked at him but when mom and dad saw each other all that was in those eyes was disgust then maybe a little guilt when they turned to me. My home life was not the best yet I was thankful that they did not beat me like the kids I had seen on the television. My father never raised a hand to me or my mother though I am pretty sure he wanted to at some points.

Before I am prepared-how could you be-I am woken from my slumber with a harsh force thumping on my chest and lips pressed to mine. Let's say that was just one heck of a way to wake up from death. Water is pushing itself away from me forcing itself to flee and find some new place to clog I struggle to spill all of it from my lungs choking on most of it. Two firm fingers force my left eye open and then the right and proceed to shine bright lights into my eyes temporarily blinding me but my foggy head still cannot fully register the act that I am being lifted up into someone's arms. Wind, strong and cold, flows past me and I shiver slightly only I have no idea how much colder my body could become. I lift my heavy eyelids to look at my savior only now I am sure to have died because this man is an angel. His short blond hair is neatly combed back it matches his golden iris'. This man wears white clothing that nearly blends into his pale skin so much so that I fear that he could break at any touch. What if carrying me puts cracks in that porcelain skin? I don't want to ruin it.

Red and blue lights rapidly flash back and forth my head begins to hurt so I close my eyes. The man who's carrying me shakes my thin body harshly; he mutters something to me about not going to sleep I just smile. I'm only going to take a short nap nothing could possibly happen in that time right? My heavy eyelids close but not before I hear the angel screaming for treatment.

In the land of sleep there is a nothing; only things that your mind makes up. In my mind I see three shallow hearts, un-beating and cold, floating in the blackness. Layers of thin lace cloak parts of them to shield from something. I try to move forward and nothing happens it is like I am stone like I am nothing. My heart yearns to meet those that the hearts belong to because I can feel something similar to a connection of sorts. The lace jumps forward from each heart one at a time; they launch themselves at me and wrap around my body. The hearts begin to mold themselves into faces and again I am seeing angels from afar. One man in the middle had raven colored hair that clashed with that painfully white skin, the one on his left looked sad almost destroyed, the one standing to his right had platinum blond hair. I felt a love like I had never had before so much was so that it hurt to think that I knew not what their names may be.

The lace that cloaks me is tightened when I go to reach for these angels and I fight, kick, scream for it to release me so I may ask for those names to hear their voices utter noises only heard by heaven. They turn their backs to me and sit on top of three equally tall thrones far from me. When they begin to fade the lace releases me I scream my body trembling on the floor while a feeling of having my heart ripped still beating from my chest.

And that is how I awaken. In a house. Screaming for three men of nothing I know about.

~II~

Cracked stone walls enclose the room from all four corners. Three large thrones sit atop a set of steep marble steps. The throne in the middle is moved about a foot more forward than the other ones showing that the one who sits there has more force of power than the other two but at the same time they are just as powerful and the third on the right was even more dangerous. Strong pale and flawless men filled in a throne by themselves. On either sides of the thrones stood two small children, one on each side, they looked harmless but they weren't. One of the children was a girl who looked to her masters with a smile and a proud look in her eyes. The other child was a boy who stood with his back standing straighter than and ironing board just waiting for an order to use his magic.

The peace was disrupted when the throne room doors were thrown open and an old man was thrown before the kings. Two bulky men walked into the throne room to stand behind the man. His wrists were shackled along with his feet rendering him immobile and unable to sit himself up from his face down position on the floor.

"Why am I here?" asked the old man. His voice was strong and clear giving the appearance that he was not afraid of anything but his shaking body was what gave him away to the kings. A smile graced the one sitting on the right; he twirled a piece of blond hair in his fingers, an old habit he'd picked up from all the years he'd spent around the younger guards, he sat straighter so that when the order was given he could strike and kill the man instantly.

"You are here simply because you know too much about our kind." Smiled the one sitting in the middle of the trio. He stood and reached out to grasp the man's hand. The man in turn jerked his body away in a failed attempt to hide information. The two big guys restrained the man more than he already was. That was when the raven-haired man struck like a snake unto a white mouse. Blood red eyes glazed over slightly as memories of a lonely life filtered out into the world. A gleeful laugh boomed from his lips rebounding from the walls to echo further down the lengthened hallways of Volterra. "Brother's I do believe we have our proof! Caius ready the guard, today we will get to watch the Cullen family burn.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please keep in mind that the next chapter will be aimed to be around and if not more than 4 thousand words. Please leave any comments, questions, or concerns in the reviews! Thank You!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the longer wait I struggled a bit on how exactly I was going to write this chapter and ended up writing this several times until I came up with this! So enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the mentions of Mario or the play station mentioned in this chapter they belong to their rightful creators. Also I do not own any of the recognizable characters from this fanfiction since it is just that, a work of pure fanfiction. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~I~

Metal clanks and clangs reverberate into the swift yet silent movement of the Volturi guards. Preparations for a long withheld meeting are about to take place in a matter of days with a man that the kings have waited centuries to kill. An excuse has finally come up for a visit and what's a little bloodshed between old friends? In the corner of all this madness stood Felix and Demetri trying to clearly show off who had the more strength of the two.

Other members of the guard were testing out powers against powers or strength against strength. Jane and Alec stayed by the thrones mostly just watching the fighting, their eyes flittered faster than any mortal's as they watched flitting vampires fly across the room and crash into inanimate objects. The kings stayed in their thrones just observing. Jane was the closest to Aro when she asked, "when will you leave masters?" She asked with a small smile on her face that was there everyday. It wasn't a very nice smile, it actually read to most as the I'm going to destroy you kind of smile. "Who will stay to keep all the vampires in their places?" She was very curious seeing as if they all left, the more rogue vampires or even the Romanian coven might strike down the castles wall. Someone had to stay and keep the order of things.

"That would be my job, Jane." Muttered the bored voice of Marcus he was slowly approaching his darkened throne. His feet drug on the floor making a soft scratching sound they didn't have the strength to pick themselves up anymore in fact any part of Marcus no longer had the strength to do anything. It was only thanks to Aro that he'd actually survived this long in his mourning state. "I see no point in spilling the blood of allies." His head turned to a dark-eyed Caius, a blood lust was in his gaze.

"If I were you I'd hold my tongue brother." Caius bit back with a low throated growl. Even coven mates got sick of one another after so many a millennium of staying silent about irritating habits. Caius tended to have a massive blood lust when it came to war or any kind of death. Marcus would never truly understand why Aro and Caius wished to destroy the Cullens so much. Marcus actually like Carlisle and so did Didyme, when she was at least. Thing have been different since then-since he had to watch the strand of long friendship turn dark and crumble.

"Calm yourselves. I will not have a fighting before the time for Carlisle's death. "Go Caius and get the guards ready for our departure in a week's time." Said Ari gesturing to Caius to leave followed by a flexing Felix, an irritated Demetri, and a silent contemplating Jane (Alec left a while ago with Heidi).

Aro moved towards Marcus as they left. His hand reached outward to rest on Marcus' shoulder in a gesture of comfort but Marcus only shook him off. His body stiffened and Aro let out a puff of frustration. "Why must you always be sulking Marcus?"

Marcus glared. "I for one do not sulk. I grieve for the friend that was unrightfully taken from this world." He hissed at Aro. He had known for a very long time that Aro was the one who'd killed Didyme and had blamed it on others. Though, the only thing he did not know was why? What had forced Aro to take his own sister and kill her off?

"I too grieve for my beloved sister Marcus, but it has been many a year since she departed and I believe that it is time that you accept this fact and move on." Comforted Aro.

"Don't tell me what to do Aro. I will grieve for as long as I want." Marcus bit back. Ignoring the bitterness in his voice Aro smiled with that famous child-like smile at the fire that began to burn in Marcus' iris. They were making progress if Marcus was actually showing any other emotion next to grief.

"All in good time. Yes?"

~II~

A house lay in the woods beside a road that was hardly ever used. Windows adorned the top floor all around. The inside of the house was beautifully decorated with photo frames and graduation caps adorned the wall beside the stairs. The walls were painted to accent the carpets and hardwood floors all around the house. Overall it was a very pretty house when the sun rose it shimmered through the windows and even acted as a heating system on sunny days.. No one would have ever guessed that an entire coven of vampires lived there.

A woman lay on the couch. Her chest heaved up and down in a slow frequent pace. She had long blond hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. A large fluffy brown blanket was tucked into the corners of the couch where she rested. Her eyes were closed but if she opened them you would be greeted with beautiful blue iris' that had a gradient effect where the center beside the pupil was a lime green. She wasn't some amazing thing of beauty in fact most of society would call her slightly above average. She was clumsy and pathetic at talking to people (especially adults).

In the room stood two other figures, a man name Carlisle Cullen and a woman named Esme. They argued in hushed voices. "I was worried about you Carlisle. You can't just disappear off into the night whenever you want!" Hissed Esme.

"I told you that I got a call from Bella about some girl that had gone missing a few days ago. Apparently she was on some camping trip and wandered off. I was going over to the Swan's house to talk to Charlie about it when I smelled our guest. Esme she was dying out in the middle of a lake what else would you have had me do?"

"I don't know, maybe take her to the hospital. You're a doctor you should have known that."

"I couldn't take her to the hospit-" Carlisle was cut off by a groan. The girl was waking up.

The first thing to move were her fingers, they clenched the blanket in a way that seemed like a small child having a nightmare. The next was her legs, they jerked outwards. Then came the eyes, they fluttered open and with a few blinks the blue iris' began to focus in on what they were seeing with more clarity. She was muttering something about a vision she had about three men or something of the likes. She blinked a few more times before Carlisle could truly tell that she was gathering herself together and so preparing himself he walked over to her.

With a gentleness that only a doctor could have he crept to her side while looking straight into her eyes. "Do you know who you are?" He asked. She gave him a nod but still was silent. "Can you tell me?" He motioned for her to continue on more than just a nod. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. Gesturing to himself Carlisle introduced her to him, "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and that beautiful woman standing in the doorway is Esme, my wife." Her head turned to face Esme. It seemed as though being in the presence of another woman had calmed her because her tightened shoulders loosened, her hands stopped clenching the blanket, and her racing heart beat slower.

"I'm Clara Stevens, I'm twenty-two years old, and I'm currently in Forks Washington where I live with my grandmother Arelli Smith." She muttered out before slapping her hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said so much. "Where am I" Asked she after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You are currently in my house." Said Carlisle. Clara made a move to sit up from the couch but Carlisle held his hand over her and pushed her back down. "You are still weak and need your rest."

"How long have I been out? I need to get to my grandmother she's very sick." She quivered. Carlisle was right though, she did feel tired. Her eyelids were heavy but she forced herself to stay awake since she was in an unknown place in with an unknown man and woman. For all she knew they could be a Bonnie and Clyde couple and were planning on murdering her. In sense of a metaphor she was the bank that held in the money.

"You've been out for about a week." Esme spoke up. Her eyes were an angry gold that glinted from the lights from above. Clara could tell that she wasn't mad at her but at Carlisle. With shaking hands Clara reached up and touched her face in shock.

"How? What? Why? I can't even remember what happened to me." She gasped out into the room. Her breathing came and went in shorter gasps before she knew it she was hyperventilating. Esme stood behind her and began rubbing her back in soothing motions until she calmed herself down.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us. I found you in a lake just floating there. For a moment I had thought you were dead. Do you remember feeling anything before ending up in that lake?" He asked his golden eyes staring deeply into hers almost like a staring contest only he knew he would win if she took him up on the offer.

"I remember seeing my aunt Lenore watching over me like an angel in the sky," At that Carlisle frowned. Perhaps she had been dead when he'd found her in that lake. He remembered that as soon as he'd found her he carried her to the small car and blasted the heat on higher than it had ever been before. Her cheeks had been pale with no flush to them, her lips were purple, she wasn't breathing properly instead they came out in large gasps almost like sobs. Her eyes had been dazed.

Carlisle looked over at the small fraile human to find her asleep. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. What was he going to do with this human? It's not like she could go home. A pair of small hands came to his shoulders from behind him. Esme smiled at him and ushered him away towards the patio.

Thus began Clara's life with the Cullens.

~III~

A week has passed since Clara has fallen into their lives and she couldn't have been happier now living with the Cullens in their big house. When she'd woken up it had not been to Esme and Carlisle but to a woman who came to be known as a Rosalie Hale, a rather beautiful woman with the same golden eyes as the rest of the Cullens. She wasn't very happy to have her at their house for some reason but Clara chose to just ignore it. Instead she focused on beating one of the Cullen boys, that called himself Emmett, at games on their playstation. She had to admit he was pretty good at what he did but she was better. It was a natural talent of hers to be good at playing video games or maybe it came from all the time she spent playing them while ignoring her high school homework?

According to Emmett she was a midget. Small in stature but so would anyone compared to him he was a giant! So when they played games she made sure to use her size to her advantage. At one point during a very tough Mario level she had jumped in front of Emmett and blocked his path of sight. After that she was forced to sit on the couch much to her dismay. She still liked to mess with him but that only went so far seeing as how they both have a short temper that resulted in both players pulling out the other one's controller.

One day while the rest of the Cullens were out Clara ran into Rosalie. Both had been rather rude to one another. Rosalie would scoff at Clara's outfit and Clara would scoff at Rosalie's hair. It was a very mutual hatred that later that week would develop into a strong bond of frenemies. Rosalie even began to share the made-up stories that Carlisle had given to her for school if anyone asked about her past.

Today they were sitting out on the porch just talking about random things like bored people so generously do. "So what's life been like since you were adopted by the Cullens?" Asked Clara blowing a bubble from a bubble wand and a bottle of soap. Small soapy bubbles floated up higher and higher until they popped when they got too high. Rosalie hesitated whilst watching the bubbles fly upward.

"It's been a little chaotic, but I think I'm finally starting to fit in. I mean I couldn't even stand Edward at first." Rosalie shrugged. As Clara leaned forward to blow another round of bubbles Rosalie snatched it away. She dipped the spoon into the soap solution and pulled it back out and let out a puff of air that somehow managed to create one medium sized bubble.

"That's right, you tolerate him now." Rosalie cracked a smile.A real smile. She hadn't smiled in a long time. This girl was strange perhaps bordering on the side of nosy and yet she found herself wanting to spill secrets and she wanted to talk to someone anyone about all the things she's felt. She guessed that she wanted to talk to Clara so much because Clara didn't pity anyone in fact she was one of those tuff cookie kind of people the ones who don't say 'oh I'm sorry that happened to you' instead she would always just shrug it off and say 'whatever happens will happen and there ain't nothin' you can do about it.'

"Hey Clara random question."

"Yeah" Clara whispered looking toward the trees. She swears that she saw something move around them. She's been seeing strange things a lot these days. Her focus returns to Rosalie only to find her become hesitant her perfectly painted fingernails were picking at the nail polish and tearing chips of them off.

"How do you feel about vampires?" Rosalie asked turning serious for a moment. Clara cocked her head to her side with that confused puppy dog look. "I mean what would you do if there was ever an offer to become one?"

"I wouldn't take it." It was Rosalie's turn to be surprised. "I don't want to live forever. I can't imagine having to watch the mortals around me crumble to dust while I stayed looking like a porcelain doll forever. I don't think I could handle it." It was a true answer and very thought through.

"I wish I'd had that choice." She mumbled looking to the sky glumly. It was low enough that Clara couldn't have heard so she didn't worry about that part. Now that she knew how Clara felt on the matter she had decided that she was going to tell Clara soon about her 'condition'. The two with nothing left to say and an empty bottle of soap solution they headed inside. Clara could smell the lunch Esme was cooking up and it smelled absolutely divine as always.

Clara was never really observant when it came to most things and that included when the Cullens never ate with her at meal times. She'd always assumed that they just weren't hungry. She would never have guessed what it was that they were truly hungry for.

~IV~

'It's time!" Aro laughed gleefully as the private jet approached the landing strip a few states away from Forks. When they landed they were going to take a few members of the guard they took with them and together they would flit towards Forks and arrive within a few hours. The plane made a slight thunk! as the bottom blades kissed the earth once again.

"This will be the last time that Carlisle has taunted us with his pathetic excuses. Now he has truly broken a law and he can't get away with it." Caius approached Aro. Together they strode down the steps of the jet. They attracted many of the locals eyes as they walked to their agreed meeting spot with the guard.

They walked past little mini-shops lined across the strip mall inside the airport. The smells of thick coffee and sugary treats lie thick in the air. To Aro it smelled absolutely awful. He did however enjoy the smells of those eating the donuts, yes their blood smelled absolutely delicious. Vending machines were lined against the walls all the food within was tinged blue from the poor lighting.

A large rush of people practically flew through them and had they been human they would have been crushed to the ground they were however not mortal and so their bodies were like stone they stood their ground against the people so that they were the ones on the ground.

Felix and Demetri stood below the sign of the exit. Jane was standing next to a vending machine looking at it rather curious. Though she was far older than she looked her brain had never grown to understand things like an adult so even the simplest of technologies fascinated her.

Anyways the other members were there and accounted for so they all took off towards Forks, Washington. The images of blurred trees, bushes,cars, city lights, animal, they all smudged together at the speed they ran. A few hours later they arrived On the outskirts of the Cullen's estate. This was when they slowed to a walk.

~V~

"Come on Clara I want to take you shopping and we can't go if you don't hurry up!" Whined Alice who stood impatiently by the stairs waiting for Clara to finish using the facilities. The other Cullens, all situated in the nearby living room, laughed at Alice.

"I'm finished are you happy now?" Clara asked stomping into the living room. Alice was going to reply when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth hung open. Without meaning to, Jasper had flitted to Alice's side almost instantly. Alice mumbled something about a Volturi coming or something like that. Clara understood nothing, her mind was still trying to wrap around what exactly it was that she had just seen Jasper do.

It was like she wasn't even there because instead of getting to ask her answer, Carlisle was asking Alice questions so fast that they were almost unhearable. Clara could only pick up on the dropping vowels since they were lower in pitch than that of the higher consonants. Clara had to sit down it was making her brain hurt with all the things she just didn't understand. She put her head into her hands and took deep breaths. Alice was really freaking out right now and Jasper and Carlisle were really trying their best to calm her down only Clara felt that it wasn't really helping matters.

She felt the cushion dip and looked up to see Rosalie with a smile on her face. "Come with me Clara and I'll tell you everything." She pulled Clara to her feet and dragged her upstairs into Emmett's and her's bedroom and closed the door. Rosalie gestured for Clara to sit on the bed while she turned around and closed the door. Clara nervously sat down on the soft bed. "I have something important to tell you Clara and I have wanted to tell you for a little while now and I hope that you will believe that what I'm telling you is the truth because it is. My family and I are vampires Clara. We don't feed on human blood though, instead we found a way to live off of animal blood and because of that we have made a lot of enemies. The biggest threat are the Volturi, a coven that considers themselves superior to all the others, they are our rulers. Some vampires get powers when they are turned and Alice's power is to see into the future for a possible path and a few moments ago you witnessed this. She saw the Volturi coming soon."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I don't know. Alice just saw them coming for you. Nothing else was to be seen."

"Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to die?"


End file.
